


Choke Yourself to Sleep

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Oral Sex, Snuff, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Mikan always looked up to Ibuki. To be able to live her life like that, unafraid of what others thought about her, was truly something to be praised.And with Mikan's help, everyone else would be looking up at Ibuki as well.(A look at what happened the day Ibuki died, as well as the aftermath.)
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"I do not see why coming to the music venue would help me recover faster, but since you are a Nurse, you must know what you are talking about." Ibuki said mechanically as she followed her friend inside.

Mikan didn't say anything back. In her current state, any slip of the tongue could ruin her entire plan. And while the despair of her plan being found out might be sweet, the despair of the others finding their bright ray of sunshine hanging from the rafters would be so much sweeter.

Of course, while killing the musician was her goal, she wasn't going to waste this opportunity. One of the hottest girls on the island was willing to believe anything you told her? Who wouldn't take advantage of that to have sex with her?

Okay, anyone with morals, but ever since she had remembered her beloved, that wasn't a very high priority any more. Really, she didn't care about much at all besides despair. She didn't even care about whether she was executed or not, although the amount of despair the others would feel if they voted wrong was too good to pass up, so she was going to try to get away with it anyway.

But before she could worry about messing with the crime scene, she would need to commit a crime. And before she did that, she needed to cum, so she sat on the edge of the stage, and slid her panties off.

"Actually, vaginal fluids are a rather effective remedy, so if you eat me out, you'll probably get better faster!" Mikan lied. Of course, in her diseased state, Ibuki had no way of knowing that was untrue, and 100% believed that performing oral sex on her nurse would make her better.

So she got to work right away, sticking her head under Mikan's skirt and licking her pussy. She tasted sweet, and Ibuki could already feel herself getting better. Of course, she wouldn't actually get better until someone had died, and since she was the first on the chopping block, it was very unlikely she'd ever be in her right state of mind again.

Meanwhile, Mikan was enjoying Ibuki's tongue work. She was clearly very experienced in pleasing women, as anyone who had known her for an extended period of time would've been able to guess. But as good as she was with her tongue, Mikan was still going to kill her, and she had even prepared a murder weapon already.

She grabbed the rope from nearby and wrapped it around Ibuki's neck. She was going to pull it tight and strangle the girl, then hang her from the ceiling. But it would be a waste if she killed her before she came at least once, she she sat there, waiting until she was close before she started pulling.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out. (Though with so few people on the island, all of their voices were familair at this point.)

"Stop what you're doing, and stay here." Mikan ordered, and Ibuki nodded. With that settled, she turned to the noise and was greeted by the sight of a half naked Hiyoko Saionji. Fortunately, from where she was standing, she hadn't seen Ibuki, but if she tried to leave, she would absolutely spot her.

"Oh, Hiyoko. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here so early?"

"Why would I tell a pigshit like you?" Hiyoko shouted, but when it was clear that Mikan wasn't backing away, she relented. "Ever since Mahiru died, I haven't had anyone to tie my kimono. I heard that there was a mirror here, so I came here to try and learn to tie it myself, but..." Hiyoko didn't finish, but the state of her attire was enough for Mikan to figure out what happened.

"I can help you tie it." Mikan offered, and at first, Hiyoko pulled away in disgust. But as she thought about it for a moment, she realized she didn't have any better options, and relented. Plus, Mahiru had always told her to be nicer, especially to Mikan in particular. If she really wanted to honor her memory, this would be a good start.

"Fine." She said finally, and Mikan crouched down to reach her better. She paused for a moment, looking Hiyoko in the eyes, and it kinda creeped her out. But it was this or walk back to her room and risk everyone seeing her naked, so she just dealt with it.

Finally, Mikan reached down...

Pulled a scalpel out of her apron, and slit Hiyoko's throat.

"Huh?" Was all Hiyoko could say before Mikan pulled her into a kiss. Oh yes, this was one of her favorite feelings. The taste of blood in the mouth of someone she had just killed. Hiyoko wanted to pull away in disgust, but with her rapidly weakening body, it was all she could do to not pass out right away.

As Mikan pulled away on her own, Hiyoko let out a weak "Why?", which Mikan just laughed at.

"Do you really need to ask that, after all the bullshit you put me through?" She shot back, and Hiyoko just looked at her with terror on her face. "Don't worry, I didn't lie to you. You'll be decent when they find your body."

Those words were no comfort to Hiyoko as she finally passed out from blood loss. Mikan quickly tied up her kimono, making sure to put the knot in front, so everyone could see her for the whore she was. She also grabbed a piece of tape and covered the wound. It wouldn't be good if Hiyoko bled all over the sound stage.

Next, she checked on Ibuki. Fortunately, it seemed as if she was still affected by despair disease. Mikan figured that, since the body hadn't been discovered yet, as far as the motive was concerned, no murder had been committed.

"Ibuki dear, it would be great if you could help me with this." Mikan called, and Ibuki moved to help her. However, she paused when she saw the dead body.

"You killed her..." She stated, though she didn't do anything else. There were any number of things Mikan could've said that would've snapped Ibuki out of it. She could've said it was just a mannequin, or that this Hiyoko was an evil clone, and needed to die, but eventually, she settled on something a bit more honest.

"I'm your nurse. If I get executed, there won't be anyone to help you get better, and you want to get better more than anything. Now help me carry her."

"Yes, doctor! Right away!" Ibuki saluted, before moving to help the other girl. With both of them working together, it only took a few minutes to set up the crime scene. Hiyoko was attached to the pillar, and was covered up, so that she wouldn't be visible when Hajime showed up to stop Ibuki's suicide.

Speaking of which, Ibuki was still alive, and Mikan hadn't cum yet. Both of those were problems, and both of them could be fixed rather easily. She grabbed to ends of the rope, and guided Ibuki down to her slit.

"Lick." She commanded simply, and Ibuki got right to work. God she was good at this. If she wasn't already dedicated to spreading despair, she might consider letting her live. Of course, she had also witnessed Hiyoko's murder, so letting her live was basically not an option anymore.

The feeling of killing someone had gotten her close to cumming already, so it only took a few seconds before she started tightening the rope. However, as she started restricting Ibuki's breathing, she stopped licking, to Mikan's confusion. She loosened the ropes a little and looked down.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because I can't breath. I don't want to die, and surviving is more important to me than eating pussy." Ibuki explained, and Mikan sighed. Of course, her survival instinct wouldn't just go away because she was incredibly gullible. 

"Actually, killing you is the fastest way to cure you, and you want to be cured more than anything. However, I can't kill you until I cum." Mikan explained, and Ibuki nodded.

"I see. In that case, please strangle me as much as you wish. I want to die as soon as possible."

Hearing her say those words with a straight face was almost enough to push Mikan over the edge. However, it was nothing compared to Ibuki's mouth as she got back to work. Before, she had been trying to make Mikan feel good, and that meant slowing down a bit so that she could savor it. But now, she only wanted to make her cum, so there was no holding back.

The pleasure was so intense that Mikan almost forgot to tighten the ropes. However, she did it just in time, pulling them taut just as she reached her climax. As she calmed down, she used the ropes to move Ibuki, so she could watch her die.

She didn't struggle at all, content to just sit there as the nurse ended her life. Mikan leaned in and kissed her, and Ibuki used the last of her strength to kiss back. After a few moments, Mikan felt her tongue stop moving, and she looked back to see that Ibuki was fully dead. Although, she kept the ropes tight for a few more seconds, just to make sure.

Once she was certain, she set about making it look like a suicide. She tied the rope to the lighting, and tied the other end into a noose, tightening it around the musician's neck. Once that was done, she put the tote over her head, and lifted the lights.

All she had to do now was head back to the hospital. Man, Hajime was in for a hell of a show. She couldn't wait to see how this played out.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, stop!" Mikan said, giggling.

"Nope!" Ibuki replied. "I'll stop kissing you when you stop being so cute!"

The couple continued walking together, eventually making their way to one of the bedrooms. Once they were inside, Ibuki pushed her girlfriend onto the bed, and began making out with her for real.

Ever since they got out of the simulation, the 77th class were forced to stay on Jabberwock island, away from any other civilization. With the future foundation still after them, they all agreed, although they quickly discovered that there wasn't really a lot to do on the island. So, to pass the time, they did as young adults were want to do, and paired off to screw each other's brains out.

A lot of their pairings made sense, like Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama, or Hiyoko and Mahiru. However, a few eyebrows were raised when Ibuki immediately dived towards Mikan, especially among those who had lived through the killing game. However, they said nothing, and simply allowed the two girls to wander off in search of privacy.

Which they quickly found, bringing us back to the present. They were barely able to keep their hands off each other, although they managed to just long enough for both of them to strip naked. Once they were, Ibuki reached down and started fingering Mikan.

"Oh god, Ibuki!"

"Yeah, does that feel good?" The musician asked. "Well, I know how to make it even better."

When she said that, Ibuki pulled her fingers out, confusing Mikan. At least, until she was pushed backwards onto the bed, and came face to face with Ibuki's vagina. Before she could react, she felt Ibuki's tongue enter her, and let out a cry. With some effort, she managed to pull Ibuki downwards and reciprocate to the best of her abilities.

There was no one on the island who could match Ibuki Mioda when it came to eating pussy. Mikan wasn't even going to claim to be close, but she had gotten a bit of experience while she was an Ultimate Despair. Both when she had been servicing the Despair Sisters themselves, and... she shuttered to think about it... several of the people she had killed.

It had been her go to method of killing people. Wandering around the wastelands, wearing skimpy clothes, basically begging people to either try and take advantage her, or to take her in and try to protect her. Whatever they did, she would have sex with that person, and then slit their throat while they were recovering. They weren't pleasant memories, but she couldn't just look away and pretend they didn't happen.

While she couldn't forget the horrible things she had done, she could try to do some good to make up for them. And while you probably wouldn't see many charities doing it, providing Ibuki with an orgasm would technically count as a good thing, at least in her opinion. She had already cum herself, and Ibuki had since leaned back from the 69 position, and just sat on her face.

"Yes, Mikan, that's so good, I'm so close!" She encouraged, and while Mikan couldn't quite see, she was pretty sure Ibuki was playing with her tits. Either way, Mikan doubled her efforts, and it wasn't too much longer until Ibuki was screaming her name as she came, before collapsing onto the bed next to her.

"That was incredible." She said, out of breathe from her orgasm. Once she recovered, she reoriented herself on the bed so that she and Mikan were face to face, and she pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Th-thank you." Mikan stammered after the kiss broke. She wasn't sure if it was for the compliment, for the sex, or just for picking her in the first place. Maybe it was for all of them.

They laid together for a while, Ibuki wrapping her arms around Mikan's shoulders and hugging her. Mikan did the same, and closed her eyes. Maybe she'd fall asleep like this, wrapped in the arms of her lover. It felt nice, and Mikan wouldn't be too upset if she got to do this every night for the rest of her life.

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about ten minutes, and Mikan hadn't quite fallen asleep yet. She always had trouble sleeping without any medication, and she didn't want to disturb Ibuki by getting out of bed to look for some. So she just laid there with her eyes closed, waiting for sleep to take her.

However, before that happened, she felt Ibuki's arms start to move upwards. At first, Mikan just assumed that she was moving in her sleep, until her hands clamped down around her throat. Instantly, she tried to pull them off, but they didn't budge, and then Ibuki started talking.

"I remember, you know." She started. "They all say they don't remember what happened in the computer. Maybe they don't, but I do."

Mikan tried to struggle harder, but Ibuki was much too strong. She just ignored her struggles, and kept talking.

"I remember how you used me. You forced me to help you kill Hiyoko, then you fucked my face, and threw me to the side like garbage. You looked into my eyes, and watched as I suffocated. You smiled."

As Mikan listened to her, she realized something. Ibuki was right. Mikan had killed her in cold blood, and she had done the same to so many other innocent people. As she felt Ibuki's hands tighten, cutting off her breathing entirely, she gave up her struggling.

No amount of good she could do would make up for all the bad she had done. So she was just going to let Ibuki kill her. Maybe, if she met some of her victims in the afterlife, she would be able to apologize to them.

However, just as she closed her eyes and accepted her fate, the pressure on her throat lifted, and she was able to breathe. Instead, it was replaced with a pressure on her chest as Ibuki collapsed onto her, and Mikan was pretty sure she could hear sobbing.

"I.. I can't do it." Ibuki sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Mikan looked down at her, and after a moment, she hugged her.

"It's okay." Mikan said, and Ibuki looked at her. "I understand why you would want to do that. I've done some... horrible things. We all have. In all honesty, if you had killed me, I wouldn't have blamed you."

"Really?" Ibuki asked, and Mikan nodded. Ibuki snuggled up close to her. "I know it wasn't you who killed me, it was the other you. The 'despair' you. But every night, I have nightmares about dying. About all the people I killed."

Mikan just held Ibuki tightly. It felt nice to be the one doing the comforting for once, instead of the one who needed comfort. After a moment, Ibuki started talking again.

"I would put on concerts. In such a big tragedy, it was a spectacle to just see someone playing an instrument, so people would show up to watch. Eventually, a big group would gather, and for a moment, it was like everything was normal again. And then..." Ibuki's voice trembled, and Mikan pulled her in close, comforting her.

"The pyrotechnics weren't on the stage." She finished, and Mikan understood.

"It's okay. That's in the past now." She reassured the musician, although the words were just as much for herself. "I'm here for you. Bad things like that will never have to happen again."

As Ibuki hugged her, Mikan got a warm feeling in her chest. It reminded her of why she wanted to be a nurse in the first place. It was partially to help herself, but it was mostly so that she could see her patients looking up to her. To feel useful, to know that she was making a difference in the world.

And with Ibuki by her side, she knew that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the very first story ideas I had, but that was before I was comfortable writing smut, so I never got around to writing it until now.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
